Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. Enterprises of varying sizes and types can effectively collaborate through any number of video conferencing tools. Videoconferencing technology can allow enterprises to cut costs, while boosting productivity within their workforces. Video conference architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. Each participant (or group of participants) in a video conference can operate from a designated location (or a specialized room) to “dial in” and subsequently communicate with other participants on one or more screens, as if all participants were in the same room. The ability to offer a personalized videoconference experience that adequately renders video information presents a significant challenge to network operators, system designers, and hardware developers alike.